legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Bay
Pirate Bay is a southwestern state that includes much of LEGOLAND's southwestern penisula. Pirate Bay is hub for piracy, often being called the "last of the Golden Age of Piracy" due to both the pirates and Imperial citizens using traditional 17th century technology, clothing, and speech. History Colonization LEGOLAND had not seen any value in the area that became Pirate Bay, so the area remained open to colonization. In the early 16th century, the British, who gaining much land from the Americas, decided to colonize the area. The area quickly was colonized by the English people and opened an Imperial Trading Post, which became very profitable. The English also established several outposts throughout the area, with the main fortress being the Eldorado Fortress. The Spanish and French also began to settle the area. However, piracy would become a major problem as coastal cities were often raided by the outlaws. As the British and Spanish empires declined, LEGOLAND began assume control of the region. Finally in 1987, The United Kingdom and Spain sold their territories to LEGOLAND. That same year, the new territory became Pirate Bay, a state of LEGOLAND. an Englishman named Broadside was declared the Governor of Pirate Bay. The Golden Age of Piracy After statehood, Piracy suddenly exploded in Pirate Bay. Led by Captain Roger Redbeard, pirates around Pirate Bay united under one united organization and went full force against the Imperial Guards of Pirate Bay. Governor Broadside and his soldiers fought back bitterly against the Pirates and put up a bounty for Captain Redbeard. Besides being on the hunt for Pirates, Broadside began hunting for the legendary Blackhart's Treasure. As the hunt began, part of Blackhart's Golden Medalion fell into the possesion of Redbeard. However, one of Redbeard's pirates, Boatswain Will, was captured and convicted of being a pirate. However, before he could be hung, Redbeard blew a hole into Eldorado Fortress, saved Will, and captured Camilla, Broadside's neice. However, Redbeard's parrot, Popsy, was captured and revealed that Blackhart's treasure was on the nearby island of Shipwreck Island and Redbeard was heading there. Broadside prepared a Caribbean Clipper and headed towards Shipwreck Island. The Imperial Soldiers landed on Shipwreck Island and found Redbeard's pirates in the midst of a brawl between another group of pirates. The pirates tried to turn and battle the Imperials, but couldn't decide how to split the treasure. Suddenly, a volcano on the island erupted. Broadside quickly grabbed Camilla away from the scattered pirates and all parties escaped the island without any tresure. Broadside began adding more Imperial Soldiers from France, Spain, and England together to capture Redbeard and other deadly captains such as Captain Ironhook and Jack Knife. Broadside exhausted much of Pirate Bay's researches in the hunt for Redbeard, but the pirate always escaped. Another threat that faced Pirate Bay was the native tribes that were led by the fearsome King Kahuka. King Kahuka's treasures. As the end of the century rolled around, Broadside has successfully captured, convicted, and hung many pirates that had worked for Redbeard, Knife, and Ironhook. After the LEGO Racing Championship of 1999, Ironhook was captured by Broadside and deported to the high security prison Brickatraz. This damaged the Pirates severely, as both Redbeard and Knife disappeared, leaving Pirate Bay in peace. Villains Conflict of 2007 In 2007, Captain Redbeard returned to Pirate Bay to get revenge against Broadside and the Imperials. Before this could happen, a large fleet of Fish Ships led by Alpha Rex attacked Pirate Bay. The Brickster-Bots quickly overran the Imperials and took control of Eldorado Fort and Port Royal. Several OGEL Battleships were then deployed around pennisula, preventing the Pirates and Imperials from escaping. As the Brickster-Bot oppression carried on, the SS LEGO Island landed on the coast, being allowed through the blockade. Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Captain C.D. Rom, and Snap Lockitt donned Imperial Guard uniforms and met up with Governor Broadside at a trench outside of Eldorado Fort where the Imperials were fiercely battling the Brickster-Bots that controlled the fort. Broadside quickly had them join the fight and the Brickster-Bots were eventually defeated by the Imperials. When the LEGO Islanders met up with Broadside again, Broadside has decided, against his best wishes, to ally with the Pirates and the Islanders in hopes that their combined forces would defeat the Brickster-Bots.